This invention relates to a novel artificial fur. More particularly, it relates to an elegant artificial fur having an iridescence.
There have been frequently attempted to obtain artificial furs made to imitate natural furs.
A high-grade natural fur has an erect pile structure wherein a number of erect piles of a certain length grow thickly to give a characteristic voluminousness. It is this erect pile structure that imparts an impression of high-gradeness and a fine appearance to a coat or jacket made of a fur as mentioned above, since the erect pile layer shows a delicate and clear change in a shade and gloss of color as the one wearing it moves or as wind blows. Further soft fluttering and rustling of the numerous erect piles brings about a dynamic change in its appearance.
On the other hand, natural furs, in particular mink furs, which are highly evaluated and very popular among natural furs, show various colors including black, dark brown, pale brown and grayish white. In these natural furs, erect piles forming the outer part of the erect pile layer are dark while those in the inner part of the same, which becomes visible as the wearer moves as mentioned above, are in a similar tone to the former but more pale or lighter. This relationship between the colors of the erect piles results in a delicate change in the shade and gloss of the whole appearance.
Further there are natural furs obtained by dyeing white natural furs or bleaching, in general, low-grade ones to give an apparently natural color, e.g., black, or a vivid color which is never observed in nature. However the tone as well as the strength of the color of the outer part of the erect pile layer of such a fur product are the same as those of the inner part thereof. Thus these products are inferior in the elegance to the abovementioned high-grade natural furs and less commercially appreciated than them.
Thus conventional fur-type fabrics can not completely imitate natural furs, although various means and dyeing treatments have been attempted therefor.
We have studied on the correlationship among the colors of the erect pile layer which gives the finest appearance to an artificial fur and consequently found that the delicate correlationship among the colors of the erect fibers forming the erect pile layer largely affect the impression of high-gradeness, which is brought about by the whole appearance and aesthetic value of the product, thus completing the present invention.